Back in the Saddle
As things quiet down in the wake of recent events, Captain Ral confronts her feelings about her family's betrayal, her mutilation at their hands, and her own recovery and readiness to return to duty! Morganth and Izzy discover that Dr. Prescott's trail may not be as cold as they thought! Captain Archer gives Neumann some advice, and the crew of the Mazu a final parting gift! And Cade…takes a vacation? The crew's back together, but will things ever be the same? Every rider gets thrown, but the real test is how you get...Back in the Saddle! Opening Log Personal Log, Chief Security Officer Karina Morganth I would like to get back to the mission. This is not to diminish the importance of saving the captain – all of the captain – which I believe was integral not just sentimentally, but to the success of the mission itself. Whether or not we are actually intended to succeed. But we have been off course for some time now, which I personally believe is not coincidental, and the hint of a trail we had on Dr. Jennifer Prescott has grown even colder. And it was no warm to begin with. Someone is very sloppily working to misdirect us. Someone willing to sacrifice our lives. I believe we are at capacity once again with our senior staff. Which is preferable. Archer is a great captain, but perhaps too by the books for this particular mission. I appreciate the perspective, discipline and training we received under his command, but I understand even more now how our Captain, Captain Ral, has attributes that will help lead us on this course. I also have a much more intimate understanding of the symbiont Ral, who is inextricably tied to the Captain – is the captain, but also isn’t only the captain. Having voices in my head that don’t belong to me isn’t new, I’ve grown up this way, but I have always been listening – they’ve never spoken back to me. Or existed within me. It was . . . different. A closeness I usually don’t allow myself. One I have considered a luxury, but perhaps misjudged. The experience was certainly loud. And at times frustrating. But. Also. Touching. Perhaps companionship isn’t all bad. Perhaps. I believe Cade has reenlisted. I hope he has found some perspective on his own. Some appreciation for being part of a crew. I know I have my struggles with it, I am surprised to find someone struggling even more. After the training simulations with Commander Neuman, Lt. Ramirez and Izzy it has become more apparent that we need to be able to work together as a cohesive unit. We all have the same goals, but have to date shown little collaboration in achieving them. Perhaps the return of our Captain and Chief Medical Officer will help us rebuild as a team. Quickly. I’d say this would come in time, but I don’t believe we have it. Provided we make progress on the search for Dr. Prescott. Otherwise, we’ll have nothing but time. Category:Summary Category:Star Trek Adventures